The Virus
by Mrs.Shapiro
Summary: Bella and Edward have been hit by a mystery virus that will change their whole being. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Virus**

**Author: Robrules**

**Chapter: 1**

**Rating: T (may change)**

**Genre: Angst/Romance**

**Word count: 1313**

**Parings: BxE (potential others in the future)**

**Summary: Bella and Edward have been hit by a mystery virus that will change their whole being. AU**

**AN: Some things may be scientifically incorrect which I apologize for. If you find this please PM about it and I'll fix it as soon as possible.**

**Okay so this is a story I'm trying that is inspired by when Bella is pregnant with Renesmee. This is different from the Twi vampires in some ways but I'll make them pretty close. Please review if you like it and review if you don't because I want this to be the best story I can make it. **_**Bella Como una Rosa sotto la Pioggia is on hiatus but will be continued soon!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Bella POV**

It wasn't at all bad in the beginning; it was pretty good actually, the weight loss -not that I really needed it- but the weight loss made me pretty happy. I was at school and pretty much everyone noticed, it made my face less round and took some of the fat from my arms and hips went down so I was pretty excited.

"Looking good Bella." A guy I don't know called. I smiled thanks at him.

"Bella how are you losing weight?" Alice Brandon my best friend asked as she and my other friend Rosalie Hale came up to walk beside me to the cafeteria.

"I don't know. It's just come off." I shrugged.

"Well I could lose a few pounds." Alice complained. I just rolled my eyes because she and Rosalie _always_ had weight issues even though they were the perfect shapes in their own way; Alice with her petite 4"10 frames and Rosalie with her flawless curves. Compared to them I was plain with just a slim but boring figure yet I never cared because they were my best friends through and through.

The cafeteria of our large Phoenix high school was crowded and loud so Alice, Rose and I hurried through the lunch line and to our table in the corner by a window that was as secluded as you could get in the giant cafeteria.

Alice, Rose and I weren't exactly the most _popular _per say but that was because we didn't want to be; Alice and Rose could be if they wanted because they guys pretty much fell over at their feet and they were athletic so they were cookie cutter for a popular girl but that's not what we were into though I sometimes thought part of Rosalie did want it. She was very into appearance and being the best which made sense because she had perfect blond hair and blue eyes and absolutely gorgeous features but she stuck with us which we appreciate. Alice was also very appearance oriented but she was less showy about it to other people but to me she was a force not to be reckoned with. Her pale skin and spiky black hair always looked perfect and she had style that was as good as any fashion icon. My pale skin, dark wavy hair and chocolate brown eyes were decent and frequently attacked by Alice and Rosalie's makeup.

I ate in silence as Alice spoke about random subjects in no particular order. Rosalie put in a few words but Alice did most of the talking like always. I liked the way things went it was comfortable and familiar. Phoenix had been my home since I was a baby and I had grown up around Alice and Rosalie so they were like my sisters.

"Alice are you going to eat that apple?" I asked.

"No, you want it?" She responded.

"Yes, please." I grabbed the apple and ate it quickly.

"Are you ladies ready to hit the mall after school?" Alice asked.

"Yup." Rosalie said perkily while I just groaned which they both ignored.

After school we went to the mall like Alice had said and like always Alice forced me to try a million things on. After an exhausting round at _Victoria Secret_ we ate supper in the food court and I ate a big platter of tacos which wasn't usual.

"Wow Bella, you're really hungry aren't you?" Rosalie commented.

"Yeah, I don't know why because I had a big lunch." I shrugged.

**EPOV**

I thought it was just hormones, all that science explaining the over eating and what not. What confused me was the slight weight loss that was happening. I didn't think much of it and just dismissed it as my body regulating itself or something. I wasn't fat but losing a few pounds of fat couldn't be bad.

"Edward man what's up?" Emmett one my best friends called me.

"Nothing just listening to music." I shrugged then realized he couldn't see it.

"Dude, let's go to the movies!" he cried in his relatively loud voice.

"Why?" I knew something was up because Emmett wasn't the 'let's have a guy date' kind of person.

"Can't a guy want to hang out with his buds?" he boomed into the phone making me wince.

"Not you Emmett." I laughed.

"Fine, you caught me." he sighed, "I overheard that hot Irina chic and her friends talking about going to see that new movie they've been gushing over and I was hoping we could hook up at the theatre."

"Emmett I am not going to see some chick flick so you can pick up a girl who you've already rejected."

"Please! Eddie!" he whined.

"Only if you don't call me Eddie."

"Sweet meet me there in twenty minutes."

"Kay bye Emmett." I hung up. That boy was way too hung up on girls. I changed my shirt and grabbed the keys to my Volvo.

"Carlisle, I'm going to the movies with Emmett!" I called to my dad.

"Okay, be back by ten." He smiled at me from behind his book. Carlisle was tall, blond with a constant smile on his face. He was an ER physician and constantly reading to learn more about medicine, he was very involved with his profession.

"Sure! Bye." I called and ran to my Volvo. I drove quickly to the theatre and met up with Emmett. He was a huge muscular teddy bear with brown curly hair and dimples. We had been best friends since he moved to Chicago seven years ago.

I let Emmett buy the tickets while I bought popcorn. I didn't see the girls anywhere and wouldn't be surprised if they didn't show. When we went in the theatre though I saw the three girls laughing and giggling like maniacs.

"There they are." Emmett whispered to which I rolled my eyes.

"So, Edward where should we sit?" Emmett said in a pretend question to make the girls notice us.

"I don't care." I said equally loud trying to be a good friend.

"OMG! Hey Edward! Come sit with us!" Tanya a friend of Irina squealed. I groaned; Tanya was always trying to get my attention and I knew this would be a long movie. We made our way over to sit with them and Emmett quickly started to talk to Irina while Tanya attacked me with questions and giggles. I was relieved when the movie started so I had an excuse to not talk to Tanya. Soon Emmett was making out with Irina while Tanya tried to grab my hand.

"Hey Tanya are you going to eat that popcorn?" I asked in the middle of the movie.

"No." she giggled and gave it to me. I finished it quickly and was still oddly hungry.

**Okay so this isn't the longest chapter and it may be boring but this is a set up for future chapters.**

**R&R**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Robrules**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Virus**

**Author: Robrules**

**Chapter: 2**

**Rating: T (may change)**

**Genre: Angst/Romance**

**Word count: 2352**

**Parings: BxE (potential others in the future)**

**Summary: Bella and Edward have been hit by a mystery virus that will change their whole being. AU**

**AN: Some things may be scientifically incorrect which I apologize for. If you find this please PM about it and I'll fix it as soon as possible.**

**So as of this second I have 1 review (thanks so much to you-wont-see-an-iguana-here) and 24 hits so if you're reading than please review even if you don't like it. Please be warned that November is an extremely busy month for me; I have three performances for my marching band and two marching camps plus some presentations for my anti-bullying group. So do not be mad if I cannot update frequently.**

**BPOV**

"Pass the potatoes." I said through a mouthful of peas.

"Bella, you're on thirds already slow down." Renee my mother said but passed them anyway.

"I know but I'm really hungry." I said then chugged the rest of my juice.

"Bells the slower you eat the fuller you get faster." Charlie my father said.

"Fine." I groaned and slowed my eating but over the past moth I'd gotten been really hungry but what worried me was that the weight loss had continue to the point where my pants were falling down and my shirts were looking baggy.

"Ow." I winced as the cold sore at the corner of my mouth was touched by some food. This was also odd because I had never gotten a cold sore before.

The next morning I drove to school and met Alice and Rosalie in the parking lot where we always met. I yawned a hello then dragged myself to class; it was not a good morning for me. During the school day I found it difficult to concentrate on my work. The day passed in a daze and soon I found myself at Alice's house as she ranted about different shades of foundation.

"Speaking of; Bella what color are you wearing 'cause you're skin looks yellowish." Alice commented.

"I'm not wearing any." I replied.

"Oh, wow Bella you should get that checked out." Rose put in.

"Nah, it's probably the lighting." I shrugged.

"Whatever." They both said at the same time which caused us to laugh.

The next day went pretty much the same way; I found it very hard to focus. I moved around sluggishly and found myself someplace else. I associated this to a lack of sleep.

"Bella you should come to the football game this afternoon." Mike Newton a baby faced guy told me.

"I want to go home and sleep." I replied.

"Bella come on! What's up with you? You've been really out of it." Alice complained.

"Sorry I'm just really tired. I'll go if you really want me to." I yawned.

"Yay!" Alice squealed and Mike smiled.

Later on Alice and I stood in the stands as we watched the foot ball game. The score was close and there was little time left in the game. The crowed was loud and it hurt my ears; my head pounded and my vision was blurry. All I wanted to do was go to sleep but I stayed for Alice's sake since Rosalie couldn't make it. The time was running out and our team made the winning touchdown. Alice stood up and screamed; I stood up more slowly and found myself unstable on my feet.

"Bella we won! Alive screamed then everything went black.

**EPOV**

"Have fun and be good!" Esme kissed me on the cheek.

"I will." I said and ran to Emmett's jeep; we were going on the camping trip for spring break that we had been planning since the night we went to the movie; that was a month ago.

"Love you!" Esme my wonderful mother cried.

"Love you too!" I yelled back and we drove off. We first picked up Jasper Whitlock; our other best friend. His hair was blond and curly and his eyes were a pale blue.

"You guys ready to party?" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett we're only camping." I sighed.

"Exactly!" he boomed back and turned on the radio. The campsite was about ninety miles from our subdivision in Chicago. It took way too long to set up the tents because we each refused to look at the instructions. When we were finally finished we set a fire and roasted hot dogs.

"Ed, slow down leave some for the rest of us." Jasper warned when I was on my fifth.

"Sorry." I said

"We have plenty don't worry." Emmett said and grabbed another bag of wieners. Camping with Emmett is hilarious and really annoying at the same time. Emmett was always complaining about not having a girlfriend since things didn't go well with Irina or he was complaining about there being no bathroom or about being hungry or about being bored.

"I think I've eaten too many hot dogs." I said on the fourth day. My stomach which had gone down to nothing was inflamed and sticking out.

"You think?" Emmett laughed.

"Maybe you're sick. You're more pale the usual." Jasper said seriously.

"I feel fine." I shrugged. That was a lie because I was very sluggish and it was all I had to stay focused in the conversation. "I'm going to take a nap." I concluded.

"Whatever man." Jasper shrugged and I went to curl up in my tent.

The rest of the camping trip I couldn't even hide the fact I was completely out of it. Half the time I was sleeping on my feet and completely unresponsive.

"Ed what is up with you?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know Em." I yawned and fell asleep home I walked in and practically ran into Carlisle.

"Edward we need to get you to the hospital now!" was the first thing he said.

**Okay so this is also short but the next chapter with be better.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Robrules**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: The Virus**

**Author: Robrules**

**Chapter: 3**

**Rating: T (may change)**

**Genre: Angst/Romance**

**Word count: 3596**

**Parings: BxE (potential others in the future)**

**Summary: Bella and Edward have been hit by a mystery virus that will change their whole being. AU**

**AN: Some things may be scientifically incorrect which I apologize for. If you find this please PM about it and I'll fix it as soon as possible.**

**Thank you too these sexy chicks (if you're a guy than sorry) for reviewing even if it isn't for chapter two:**

**You-Won't-See-An-Iguana-Here**

**Finley Girl**

**xXxhurting-insidexXx**

**Music of the Wind**

**You guys rock soooo much that I could kiss you but I won't because that would be weird.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfictions)**

**BPOV**

I awoke to a dull light that caused my head to pound; I groaned and rolled over in the bed. I felt an odd tugging sensation in my arm and when I looked I saw a stupid IV. Great, so I'm in the hospital. I slowly sat up in the uncomfortable bed and rubbed my eyes. When the room came into focus I realized I was correct; the room was a plain white with a small window and a chair in the corner. There was a button on the wall by my bed that I assumed was so I could call a nurse. I pushed it lightly and in no time there was a young lady walking in.

"I see you're awake Bella." She smiled, "Is there anything you need?"

"Uh, to speak to a doctor, please." I said smiling weakly back.

"Yes, of course." She smiled again and ran out. In a few minutes a tall guy with dark hair and a very doctorish appearance came in.

"Hello Bella I'm Dr. Harris. How are you feeling?" he smiled kindly.

"I have a slight headache." I answered.

"That's understandable." He nodded.

"So why am I here?" I asked.

"You passed out yesterday at the football game." He told me.

"Oh, do you know why?" I was very confused; I don't usually pass out.

"Malnutrition."

"What? That doesn't make sense." I furrowed my eyebrows in concentration.

"Bella you're showing all the symptoms: extreme weight loss, apathy, yellowing skin, and sores around your mouth. If I touch your stomach I can feel water retention which means you've lost even more weight than it seems." He explained.

"I don't understand because I've been eating a lot." I was still confused.

"Yes you're mother told me so; which is what we're trying to figure out." Dr. Harris nodded. "She told me what you eat and you're diet is healthy but we're going to keep you here a while and feed you food and supplements for the nutrients you're having deficiency with."

"Okay, you're the doc. Can I make some phone calls?" I asked.

"Sure, they're some pay phones in the hall. Come with me and I'll show you." Dr. Harris pulled out some coins from his pocket. I swung my legs over the bed and stood up; a wave of dizziness hit me and almost fell over but Dr. Harris caught me.

"Slowly now." He steadied me and I followed him cautiously out to the hall with my IV pole in hand. When we got to the phone Dr. Harris gave me the coins and told me to return to my room and rest when I was done. I dialled the home phone and Renee answered:

"Hello?"

"Hi, mom. How are you?"

"Oh! You're awake! Dr. Harris talked to us. We were visiting you but Charlie had to go to work and I had to make him supper." Renee sounded guilty for not being here when I woke up.

"It's fine. Did Dr. Harris explain everything?"

"Yes honey, I was so worried when the hospital called and told me you had been taken into the emergency room."

"Mom, I'm scared." I said my voice shaking.

"Oh, baby you're going to be fine; I'll come over as soon as I can." Renee soothed and I kept the tears back.

"Mom, I'm going to call Alice. See you later."

"Bye Bella." With that we hung up. Next I dialled Alice's number.

"Hi, you've reached Alice; sorry I'm not available. Bella if it's you try Rose's." _Beep!_ I hung up and dialled Rose's like instructed.

"Hello?" Rosalie answered.

"Rose its Bella." I said relieved she answered.

"Oh my God! Bella are you okay?" she freaked.

"I'm fine, is Alice with you?"

"Yeah, one sec I'll put you on speaker." Rose said and I heard her fumble with the phone.

"Bella I was so freaked when you collapsed I called 911 and there was a huge commotion." Alice squealed. I groaned at the thought.

"Oh man! Well I'm okay now just something about malnutrition." I tried to downplay the whole situation.

"I knew there was something off!" Rosalie said.

"I guess I'll be missing school so could you guys bring me my homework?" I asked.

"Sure." They said in union.

"Why don't you guys come tomorrow and visit?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure babe no prob." Alice said.

"Alright I'm going to go and crash." I yawned and hung up. I pulled my IV back to room and carefully lay down. When I woke up I found it was dark and Renee sleeping in a chair. I sighed and lay back down on the pillow not expecting to fall asleep but then again that's all I really do now a days.

**EPOV**

"Dad what's this about?" I asked as he pulled me towards his Mercedes. Carlisle just shook his head and drove. He drove faster than usual and we were soon at the hospital. He rushed me into the emergency room and sat me on a bed.

"Dad?" I asked more urgently.

"Edward you're complexion is yellowish, you're abdomen is swollen and you're eyes are dull. You're obviously ill! Why didn't you come home early? You have to be feeling some symptoms." Carlisle's tone was stern but worried.

"I didn't think tiredness was something to be worried about." I shrugged.

"Edward you're bloated as hell!" Was all Carlisle responded. He then took my blood pressure, weighed me, did some blood tests and a bunch of other stuff. I waited there for like an eternity and finally he came back in with a worried look on his face.

"Edward it seems there is something wrong with your nutrition. The symptoms you are showing are classic and your suffering deficiencies in numerous vital nutrients." Carlisle said stiffly.

"Dad be less doctorish and explain." I crossed my arms. Carlisle sighed and looked at me for a moment.

"You are really ill Edward. You need to stay here in the hospital until we can figure out what's going on. I'm going to call Esme and tell her." Carlisle squeezed my hand for a moment then left. I had never seen him so worried and that worried me.

Very little time has passed when Esme ran in and wrapped me in a hug that was surprisingly hard for her small frame. I hugged her back and eventually she pulled away. When she looked at ne there were tears threatening to spill over.

"Mom, I'm fine don't cry!" I pleaded.

"Edward everything's going to be fine!" Esme sobbed.

"I know mom." Something in my gut said differently.

**Okay so not the best but I tried.**

**R&R**

**Thanks for reading**

**Robrules**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: The Virus**

**Author: Robrules**

**Chapter: 3**

**Rating: T (may change)**

**Genre: Angst/Romance**

**Word count: 5522**

**Parings: BxE (potential others in the future)**

**Summary: Bella and Edward have been hit by a mystery virus that will change their whole being. AU**

**AN: Some things may be scientifically incorrect which I apologize for. If you find this please PM about it and I'll fix it as soon as possible.**

**I'm an evil evil bitch for not updating sooner!**

**Thanks to hurtinginside, you won't see an Iguana here and Jessie-Colleen for reviewing chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (I do own an Edward doll)**

**BPOV**

About a month since I'd arrived at the hospital and truthfully I wasn't getting any better. They had me on a very strict monitored diet; a nurse actually sat and watched me eat. I was also taking a gazillion vitamin supplements. I didn't like to look at myself because what I saw was frightening; my skin a papery and yellow; my eyes were dull; my hair had lost its shine and was thinning and overall I looked tired and sickly which I guess I was.

Renee, Charlie, Alice and Rosalie were extremely worried that I wasn't making any progress and they would constantly pester Dr. Harris until I practically yelled at them. I was tired and irritable most of time which made me feel bad for those loyal visitors of mine.

Last week Dr. Harris said he was going to do some more extensive testing and he used words that I didn't even want to think about for fear of an aneurism. I waited anxiously to find out what was wrong with me. As I lay I in my bed I thought about how randomly this had all happened and how it felt as if life had pulled the carpet from under me. The entering of Dr. Harris shook me out of my thoughts.

"Hello Bella how're you feeling?" he asked like usual.

"Same as this morning." I shrugged.

"I was thinking; you haven't been out of this hospital since you got here and maybe going somewhere will raise your spirits and help you get better." Dr. Harris smiled as I processed what he said.

"Really? I can get out of this place?" the enthusiasm in my voice wss surprising and I realized I did need to go out.

"As long as it's not a physically demanding activity and you're back by ten then sure."

"Can I go tonight?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes; it's 3:30 now so you can leave whenever and come back before ten." Dr. Harris said.

"Okay; I'm going to call Alice." I hopped out of bed and had to steady myself.

"Bella I need you to make sure your safe; you cannot walk as much as before and you're weak so please be careful." Dr. Harris warned.

"Yeah as much as I'm excited the tiredness won't allow many shenanigans." I smiled.

"Alright then I'll tell the Jackie you're going out." Dr. Harris left the room and I grabbed my cell phone.

As soon as I told Alice we could do something she called Rose and we decided to go out to dinner and then to a movie. Alice made me dress up all nicely which for once I didn't mind. Some makeup, laughter and a lot of fun later I was in Alice's Porsche ready to have fun.

"'Kay guys. So it's five now; we can eat and make it to the seven ten show of _The Ugly Truth._" Alice said.

"Where are we going to eat?" I asked.

"Tony Romas." Rosalie answered.

"Why?" I asked in a whiny voice.

"Bella! We haven't been able to do anything in a month so deal with it." Alice said loudly.

"Okay, chill." I laughed.

We arrived at the restaurant and were seated. The hostess looked at me funny because even with make-up and a smile I still looked sickly and my walking was slow and unsteady. I looked through the menu happy to see food that wasn't made in the hospital. We ordered drinks and were left to decide what to eat.

"Bella order whatever you want it's on me." Alice said.

"You sure?"

"Yes of course." Alice sighed.

"Okay, well I'm really craving steak." I had seen a pink steak on my way in and almost died of want.

"Order the biggest one then girl." Alice said enthusiastically.

"Are you ready to order?" the waitress asked.

"Yes, I'll have the eight once sirloin steak with salad please." I ordered.

"How would you like your steak?"

"Rare please."

"House dressing?"

"Yes please." I smiled and Alice, and Rosalie ordered.

"Bella your steak rare?" Alice asked a little later when the food came.

"I'm craving raw stuff and well I don't want salmonella." I shrugged.

"Okay; well that hospital is getting to you." Rosalie laughed.

"Yes, it definitely is." I laughed with them then cut into the steak; some blood spilled out which scared Alice and Rose. As completely twisted and disgusting as it sounds I was fascinated by the way it swirled around my plate. I devoured the steak like there was no tomorrow and when I was finished I felt happy and clearer; as if someone had pulled the veil away. The slight blur that had surrounded me disappeared.

The rest of the night passed too quickly. The clarity slowly faded but all the same I laughed more than I'd done in a long time. I was reluctant to return to the hospital and i lingered at the movie theatre for as long as possible. Even when I said goodbye to my friends I couldn't shake the feeling of happiness. The next morning while I was watching some television and Dr. Harris knocked at the door.

"Hello Bella. You look a lot better today."

"Yeah I guess I feel better too." I smiled.

"We've figured out what's going on in your body." Dr. Harris ran his hand through his hair.

"Really? That's great!" I cried; this week was getting really good.

"Yes but it isn't good news."

"Why?" My face fell.

"Well; what's going on isn't like anything we've ever seen." Dr. Harris said seriously. My eyes widened as I realized this was bad. "It seems that your body is completely rejecting the nutrients found in food. Thus the reason why you're suffering of mal-nutrition. Your body is digesting it but not absorbing what it needs to function. We've realized that this didn't happen all at once but that it's been building over time. If we don't figure out what's happening soon your body will completely stop feeding itself and you'll die." Sr. Harris finished bluntly.

"I don't want to die." I said quietly as tears formed in my eyes. I was too young; I'd never graduate, never get married, and never have children. I wasn't ready to die.

"I know Bella and we're doing all we can to stop that from happening and reverse the process. I've called in some doctors specializing in this and we're going to figure this out." Dr. Harris squeezed my hand. As he stood up to leave I stopped him.

"Dr. Harris? How much time?"

"It's hard to tell but I'm thinking two months tops." Dr. Harris didn't look at me as he said this.

**EPOV**

It had been about a month since Carlisle had rushed me to the hospital and I was now staying there with an IV stuck in my arm. I was a sickly yellow; my eyes were eerily bright and the bloating had gone away to reveal just how thin I really was. Esme was worried out of her mind but Carlisle just couldn't figure out what was wrong with me.

I spent all of my time sleeping or watching a movie because I really had no energy to do anything else. Emmett and Jasper pretty much lived in my hospital room when they weren't at school. Since I was Carlisle's son the nurses made exceptions to the rules meaning they could stay long after visiting hours were over. I appreciated it immensely; especially because I probably wasn't the best company because I only slept.

Esme would constantly fuss over me over the phone and in person. Carlisle was working furiously to figure out what was wrong and he would spend more than usual reading and doing other research but he just couldn't find anything. I felt guilty and frustrated for being sick with no explanation.

I was feeling exceptionally bored today so I decided to get up and walk around a little bit. I was unsteady on my feet and walking was becoming increasingly difficult as I weakened. I looked down at myself; I looked considerably unattractive in the attire that I was sporting. The hospital gown was short exposing my pale and thin legs. My legs were bent as a slightly awkward angle and even through the loose and papery fabric you could see how thin I was.

I decided to go see a friend I'd made named Tanya. She was really nice and funny though sometimes I wondered about her sanity. She was in the hospital because she had extremely anorexic. I would normally go and eat with her in attempt to get us both some nourishment. I knocked on the door to her room and she called out a greeting.

"Hey." I waved and went to sit down in the chair next to her bed.

"Hi Edward." She giggled.

"Watcha doing?" I asked.

"Just reading." She shrugged.

"Cool."I said shortly and looked around the room. In the corner there was a stand with a blood bag thing on the top.

"So, Edward I was thinking maybe when we get out of here we could go out or something." I barely heard Tanya because the bag of blood had me transfixed. I have officially lost it. The deep red colour just looked so mesmerizing that I couldn't stop looking at it.

"Edward?" Tanya waved her hand in front of my face until I snapped out of it.

"Sorry?" I asked as I shook my head.

"I was asking of we could go out when we ditch this joint?" Tanya blushed. What? Oh!

"Uh. Maybe. Are you getting a blood transfusion?" I asked.

"Nah, a nurse had it with her when she came to check on me and then there was some emergency so she ran out and left it here." Tanya shrugged.

"Oh." Was all I said.

Tanya and I just sat there talking for a while; the whole time I was staring at the bag of blood. I was vaguely aware of how disturbed I must be but continued to stare at the blood. I think I was scaring Tanya and eventually she told me she was tired and that I should leave. She was probably just freaked out by my weirdness so I left without complaint.

Just after I arrived back to my room Carlisle came in and gave me startling news. Only two months to live? I really couldn't believe what Carlisle was saying; he was crying as he told me which was something I had never seen him do. As he told me what was happening with my body I became aware that I might never experience some of the things I'd wanted to do all my life. I wasn't ready for this.

**Okay so I hope you understand what is going on...I promise the next chapter will have more action**

**Please please review and favourite.**

**Thanks for Reading**

**Robrules.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: The Virus**

**Author: Robrules**

**Chapter: 6919**

**Rating: T (may change)**

**Genre: Angst/Romance**

**Word count: **

**Parings: BxE (potential others in the future)**

**Summary: Bella and Edward have been hit by a mystery virus that will change their whole being. AU**

**AN: Some things may be scientifically incorrect which I apologize for. If you find this please PM about it and I'll fix it as soon as possible.**

**Hi! Ohkay thanks to: twigeekster, Jessie-Colleen, hurtinginside, Courtney, You-Won't-See-An-Iguana-Here and Soundslikeapersonalproblem. YAY so to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight...DUH**

**BPOV**

I lay in bed for about an hour feeling horrendously sorry for myself. I cried myself out then decided I was being stupid and had to make the most of what was left in life. I was about to get up and call somebody when Renee, Charlie, Alice and Rosalie burst in to my room.

"Bella!" The females shrieked and then started sobbing as they came and attacked me with hugs while Charlie tried to console them. After a lot of sobbing on everyone's part we all calmed down and sat down to discuss the situation.

"Oh, Bella you can't die!" Renee whispered with silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I don't want to mom; but what can I do?" I said back.

"No! Nobody is going to die!" Alice exclaimed and jumped up and out of the room. Soon I heard yelling and pieces of comprehensible phrases like 'there must be a mistake' and 'do something'. Soon after Dr. Harris came in and stood in the doorway for a moment before sighing and looking down.

"I'm so sorry, I'm doing everything I can to find a cure. This is unlike anything I've ever seen." He said.

"Well try harder! My daughter isn't about to die because of a stupid doctor!" Charlie yelled.

"Mr. Swan I'm really trying."

"Whatever! Just leave." Charlie growled. Then we all just sat there huddled in a group.

When Alice and Rosalie had left and my parents had gone to make phone calls I was left alone. The reality of the the situation hit me and sobs broke from my chest. I grabbed a glass from my nightstand and threw it at the wall where it shattered and fell to the floor. A nurse came in and saw what I'd done but I didn't care I continued sobbing hysterically. She came to console me but I kicked and thrashed and she called out for help. All the while I screamed and people restrained me; the next thing I knew I was waking up in my bed.

Finding out I only have two months left was to live was surreal; it didn't seem possible. It couldn't be me this was happening to. Maybe it was all just a bad dream. I really didn't know what to think so I was almost actually at peace.

Time passed by oddly; not fast but almost like the world knew I had to cling to every second. My family and friends seemed to not accept but maybe just cherish the time they had with me. I received countless cards, chocolates and flowers from people at school and soon; too soon a month had passed. I spent every night dreading sleep because I knew that it would be a waste. I was withering away; soon I'd be a shell and I wasn't ready at all.

Dr. Harris kept saying he was trying but there was never anything good. He'd call physicians all over the world but nobody could help. Always the same 'maybe you missed diagnosed' or 'I'll look into it' but never anyone with an answer. I so badly wanted to be cured but my hope was dwindling.

One day I was walking down the halls of the hospital on an especially busy night. Nurses and doctors were running around and no one paid much attention to me. I strolled down the halls and found myself in the incredibly busy Emergency Department. I was about to turn around and leave when I smelled an incredible scent. It was almost sweet; quite indescribable but all I knew was that I needed to know what it was. I followed it to a room down a hall to my right; inside was a young guy with a bandage around his head who was sleeping. He seemed to be in critical condition and was bleeding slightly. I wondered why there were no doctors around.

I walked in and was engulfed by the incredible scent. I walked closer to the guy and it was amplified even more. I stood next to him and looked down at him. His face looked so peaceful yet he could be so close to dying; I yearned for the tranquility of sleep yet I knew it was a waste of meaningful time. I stroked his face and got some blood on my hand; I brought it up to my face and sniffed. Oh my God! It was his blood that smelled so good!

What I found myself doing next was horrid and disgusting. I brought my hand to my face and licked it. I actually licked it! I couldn't resist; it smelled so good and my mouth watered. It did taste marvellous but I soon realized what I was doing I pulled away quickly in disgust with myself. I looked at my blood covered hand and ran; I ran to my room jumped in the shower trying to wash off all traces of blood.

About a week later I lay in my bed feeling sorry for myself when Dr. Harris came into my room to do some checkups. He did the routine stuff and then marked it down on some papers; he made small talk but we both knew I was close and things were awkward.

Then he cut himself and all hell broke loose.

His finger slid across the edge of a paper; skin broke and blood oozed. An incredible smell like the one of the boy engulfed me and I went insane. I jumped out of my dad at an unnatural speed; I hooked his arm around his back; grabbed his neck in a choke then grabbed his other hand and started sucking on the blood while managing to hold that arm against his mouth so as to not allow him to call out for help.

The blood was unlike anything I'd ever tasted. It was kind of sweet; and it filled the void inside of me. All my senses awakened and I was alert to every sight, sound and smell but still completely focus on the amazing blood filling my mouth and running down my throat. The sickness of what I was doing didn't hit me until Dr. Harris' body was drained of blood and his body thrown in a dumpster. As I stood there staring down at the body I realized that whatever was wrong with me was unlike anything ever seen and I couldn't be around people. So I ran I ran and ran and ran until I became tired and had to stop behind a building that seems to be vacant. Soon I was ready to run again but that's when the burning began.

**Short I know. Sorry I just needed to give you guys something. Ok so you've probably noticed I changed my Pen Name to Mrs. Shapiro. Uh yeah my life is kind in turmoil but I'm trying to be better at updating. **

**Please press that green button,**

**Thanks for Reading.**

**Mrs. Shapiro**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: The Virus**

**Author: Mrs. Shapiro**

**Chapter: 6**

**Rating: T (may change)**

**Genre: Angst/Romance**

**Word Count:**

**Parings: BxE (potential others)**

**Summary: Bella and Edward have been hit by a mystery virus that will change their whole being. AU**

**AN: Some things may be scientifically incorrect which I apologize for. If you find this please PM about it and I'll fix it as soon as possible.**

**Alrighty! Ok so thanks to: **** L123o123v123e123, Jessie-Colleen, Kylemaca77, You-Won't-See-An-Iguana-Here and hurtinginside now to the story! HAHA!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight...yet JK**

**EPOV**

After the initial shock I became numb. It was not really happening. This was just a terrible evil joke being played on me. I was the victim of the universe and soon; soon it'd take pity on me. I sat there for long after seeing nothing, hearing nothing and feeling nothing.

For a while I was a robot; doing things routinely but without thought or feeling. Eventually I came back to reality. It hurt to watch those who loved me attempt to cope with the situation; it hurt more than knowing I'd no longer be living in such short time.

The sympathy cards and presents were appreciated but depressing and useless. Nobody understood; nobody ever would so why bother? I was going to die eventually and I would never be ready. Never.

I would binge in attempt to get some nutrients but all that would happen was my weak stomach would bring it all back up. I wouldn't matter because I'd start eating all over again. I was desperate to postpone the inevitable. Carlisle continued to explain the things I was doing to myself weren't healthy but I had to try. I continued to wither away slowly; thinner and thinner I became. My skin was papery and I was a ghastly sight.

It seemed to me as if Esme, Emmett, Jasper and pretty much everyone except Carlisle was in serious denial. It was probably better that way; and if I tried I could sometimes believe everything was okay. But sometimes when Esme thought I was asleep she'd cry herself out and it hurt so much to hear. What was I supposed to do? I would probably do anything of it meant ending the pain.

I was seated with Emmett playing a video game when Jasper walked in and stubbed his toe then proceeded to hit his knee on the edge of a table. As he howled in pain an incredible scent engulfed me; filling my nostrils with a beautiful sweet smell. I inhaled deeply trying to absorb as much of it as I could.

"What is that incredible smell?" I asked over the sounds being emitted from Jaspers mouth.

"What smell?" Emmett choked out then burst out laughing.

"That amazing aroma that fills the air." I said dreamily.

"It's probably Jaspers pain. It's so funny maybe you can smell it." Emmett laughed.

"Or maybe you're on crack!" Jasper yelled.

"No I'm serious. What is that smell?" I persisted.

"What smell dude?" Jasper said cradling his knee.

"How can you not smell it?" I asked baffled.

"Ed, there is no smell." Emmett said.

"Fine; Jazz, you okay?" I asked.

"I'm bleeding but its okay." He replied and lifted his pant leg to reveal a small cut. I jumped up to get him something to clean it up. I grabbed a wad of Kleenex and pushed it onto his cut somehow managing to get blood onto my hand in the process. I then proceeded to go wash my hand off but that meant getting out of bed and lugging myself to the bathroom so instead I rubbed it off onto my shirt leaving an orange tinge on my hand. I sighed and smelled the shirt to see if it was wearable for the remainder of the day. Oh my, it was my shirt that smelled incredible. Wait what? That just made no sense.

"Jasper, pass me that tissue."

"Why," he looked at me funny.

"Just do it." I sighed.

"Whatever. " he shrugged and passed me the tissue. I brought it up to my nose and inhaled deeply as Emmett and Jasper looked at me with disturbed expressions. Yes, just as I thought. It was the blood that smelled so magnificent.

"Shit." I muttered.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Emmett asked.

"I'm not sure but it isn't good." I replied while jumping up and getting shoes. As soon as I could I bolted up to Carlisle's office. I banged on his door until he opened it.

"What is it Edward?" Carlisle looked tired and ill.

"Smell this Kleenex." I said thrusting it in his face.

"What?"

"Just do it!"

"Ok." Carlisle did as I said and took a smell.

"Smells like nothing to me. Is this blood?" he looked confused.

"Yeah, get this; I can smell it!" I exclaimed.

"No you can't."

"Yes I can!"

"Ok, how does it smell?" Carlisle crossed his arms.

"Like the most amazing thing in the world." I sighed in content.

"Edward, that doesn't make sense."

"I know. That's why I came to you."

"I think you're delusional." Carlisle shook his head.

"Please believe me!" I pleaded. Carlisle sighed and backed away to his desk where he sat down and put his head in his hands.

"Edward, you have no idea how stressed I am. I don't need your crazy ways of seeking attention right now."

"Dad, this is serious."

"Yes it is! It might be this illness getting to you but I cannot deal with it. Does it even matter if you can _smell _blood?" Carlisle said exasperated. I became so angry that I saw red; without another word I stormed off. How could he be so insensitive? Why would I make something like this up? What if it led to a cure?

"Take your fucking Kleenex." I mumbled to Jasper and threw the thing at him. I then grabbed a coat and stormed out of the hospital past all the staff who didn't realize what I was doing. I walked; just walked. Away from the hospital and its crap. Away from the stupidity that was my life. Away from reality.

~*~

I had gotten to a small bush on the edge of town where I leaned against a tree to rest. I rubbed my temples in attempt to think. Could I really be delusional? Was this all in my head? Or was I going through something insane? I groaned in annoyance and confusion.

I then heard a rustling in the leaves to my right. I whipped my head around to see a deer limping about. Upon closer inspection I noticed it had a deep gash on one of its legs that was gushing blood. Right then the odour hit me.

Oh, fuck.

I involuntarily jumped at the animal; grabbing it by the neck. It made an odd noise and thrashed around in attempt to free itself. I was somehow considerably stronger than the poor animal and managed to hold it still. I swiftly got the cut leg near my mouth and drank. It wasn't like Jaspers blood but it was so satisfying. I felt strong and powerful; ready for anything. Too soon it was over and I was a bloody mess. It was all so fast; but when I realized what happened I became disgusted with myself.

Then I found myself barging into Carlisle's office where my blood covered self collapsed and started to burn.

**Ok...there Edwards POV**

**R&R please.**

**Thanks for Reading**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: The Virus**

**Author: Mrs. Shapiro**

**Chapter: 7 **

**Rating: T (may change)**

**Genre: Angst/Romance**

**Word Count: 8169**

**Parings: BxE (potential others)**

**Summary: Bella and Edward have been hit by a mystery virus that will change their whole being. AU**

**AN: Some things may be scientifically incorrect which I apologize for. If you find this please PM about it and I'll fix it as soon as possible.**

**Sooo? Whats up? I'm going to try not to bore you with a long AN **

**Anyone want to be my beta? Review and/or PM me! Also I'd like to co-write a fanfic with someone so let me know!**

**And thanks to: You-Wont-See-An-Iguana-Here, Jessie-Colleen and hurtinginside you guys are my loyal reviewers who actually review every chapter *hint hint***

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all...that has to do with Twilight anyway.**

**BPOV**

The fire licked through my veins and I screamed in pain. I didn't understand what was happening to me but I knew it was_ bad_. The pain was horrifying! What I imagined being hit by a train, stabbed and other gruesome things then multiplied by ten felt like. I thrashed around slamming my limbs into the cement underneath me not succeeding to stand or do anything productive or helpful towards the agonizing pain. I couldn't remember what or why but I knew that I could not be found wherever I was. That I was to remain quiet and still as I slowly burned alive.

I could feel my heart racing at a very unnatural speed. All I could see was hot white with spots of red that danced in my vision. I wanted to die. That was that. I needed it. Anything would be better than this agonizing fiery torture. It felt as if I was suffocating in the heat; as if my lungs had shrivelled and my heart was about to burst out of my chest.

Then suddenly I started to come to grips with the pain. It still burned as ferociously as before but I started to think past it. To think about the time passing, the sounds that were becoming clearer and clearer and of all the people who were so blissfully ignorant to the pain and suffering that could be a mere mile from their home. They were safely hidden and oblivious to me and all those others who suffered different kinds of pain. I shifted in and out of this, sometimes falling back into the pit of pure pain and no distractions.

Sometime later, could be days or seconds I didn't know; the pain began to fade slowly from my fingers and toes but the more it ebbed the more thirsty I became, my throat burned but a different burn than before. I felt dry. Then my heartbeat became even more frantic and began to burn more. The fire that had now freed my hands and forearms went to my heart instead. Even though my hands were blissfully cool I didn't really take notice. Then when the fire had escaped from my limbs and head and only left in my upper body my heart suddenly thumped faster and the pain left everywhere but my racing heart.

The fire blazed harder against my heart as did my heart against the fire. The fire was fading and my heart beat galloping unevenly. Then the fire burned out and my heart gave one last hard thump and all went quiet. No more pain, just the thirst that I could ignore as I relished the pain free bliss.

I slowly opened my eyes to discover it was night. I was still behind the abandoned building and the only sound was the wind. I listened. Nothing. I pressed my hand against my chest and felt nothing. I felt for a pulse. Nope. Doesn't that mean I should be dead? I also noticed I wasn't breathing. What the hell? I experimentally inhaled filling my lungs. Okay, so I could breath but didn't need to. That much I could establish but when I began thinking too hard I became too confused. Was I like a ghost or something? I continued breathing because it made me feel alive. That also brought on a lot of smells; the rotting wood of the old building, a strong smell of gasoline and pollution. My other senses were extremely awake as well. Even though it was dark I could see perfectly and every noise sounded perfect and clear. If I was a ghost I would be able to walk through stuff, right? I walked right smack into a wall and went through it but not like a ghost. The wood was very weak and splintered and broke as I walked into it.

Oh man. What if I'm a zombie?

I needed to get a reflection of myself. Now. So as to make sure nobody saw me in case I was some gruesome monster I kept behind the buildings. As I walked I became aware of an incredible burning sensation in my throat that had been hidden underneath my bewilderment. It was worse than the most extreme thirst. I pushed the thirst away from my mind and found myself realizing where I was. I was in an old part of Phoenix. It wasn't very dangerous just really old. I'd passed the place a few times and knew that a few miles out into the country there was a rare patch of trees that would conceal me and give me a water source from which I could drink and see myself in.

It would take forever to walk there. I needed to be faster. I couldn't risk public transportation; especially when I refused to even look at myself. If I didn't need to breathe than maybe running would help. I could deal with throbbing limbs; it was the laboured breathing that had kept me from running before. As soon as I began to run I knew that I was some supernatural thing. Nothing human could run this fast. Everything was still perfectly clear but the ground I was covering was baffling. The wind hit my face and I felt incredible. Fast, strong and powerful.

As I ran I tried to make sense of what was happening but all I knew was that I had gotten ill, almost died and then...Oh my God...drank a man's blood.

Vampire.

I was a fucking vampire. It made sense! I was dead, drank blood of a person and maybe speed was part of it. I was sure of it. Every fibre of my being knew it was right. But why of all things? Why was I this monster? Even as I thought about the horrific thing I was I was thinking and craving blood. My human memories were blurred but the most prominent one was when I'd drained Dr. Harris. Killing him. Murderer. I was a murderer.

I arrived at a rare small patch of trees surprisingly fast and not tired. The scent of trees and decomposing plants filled my nostrils and the moonlight shone eerie light through the tree branches. I followed the sound of rushing water through the thick trees. I soon came to a small stream where I scooped some water and drank. When it hit my tongue I could do nothing but spit it out in disgust. It tasted atrocious; so much for quenching my thirst. I still needed to see myself but the reflection wasn't clear in the moving water. I found a puddle nearby and kneeled down to look at myself.

I was beautiful, perfect ghostly pale skin and blood red lips. My eyes were a creepy bright crimson yet still beautiful, deep and perfectly shaped with long dark lashes. My dark hair swirled down to my waist in deep contrast with my skin. My limbs were slender yet strong and even though I was the same as before I was completely different.

For a moment I forgot the confusion, the way my eyes picked up on everything down to the pores on the tree leaves. I forgot the way the buzz of a fly's wings sounded clear and defined. I forgot how incredibly bewildering and overwhelmed I was as I looked at myself because I was so unnaturally beautiful that it was almost funny and an actual small giggle escaped me. What a giggle it was. It was musical and flowing. Wow, even my voice was new and exotic.

Being this, a vampire was so odd and dream like that the shock barely hit me. Not yet anyway. The only thing that kept it real was the aching burn in the back of my throat. The thirst was horrifying and always there. For the rest of the night I just leaned against a tree and let my thoughts wander; never getting tired. I didn't want to think just yet.

Then morning came and I was given the biggest surprise of all.

**Wow I honestly think its one of my best chapters! Whos with me?**

**On your reviews please give me your opinion on the New Moon film.**

**Thanks for reading**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: The Virus**

**Author: Mrs. Shapiro**

**Chapter: 8**

**Rating: T (may change)**

**Genre: Angst/Romance**

**Parings: BxE (potential others)**

**Summary: Bella and Edward have been hit by a mystery virus that will change their whole being. AU**

**AN: Some things may be scientifically incorrect which I apologize for. If you find this please PM about it and I'll fix it as soon as possible.**

**Alright! So I have a beta! THANKS SO MUCH TO xXxhurting-insidexXx! You are awesomeness in human form. **

**Just so you know I disappeared because my computer with all the fan fictions saved was broken so I'm going to get this up as soon as possible!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight...blah blah (says all the other usual shit)**

**EPOV**

It was a pain like no other, as if I were burned alive; blinded by white hot pain. I screamed and thrashed trying to get away from whatever was happening to me. I heard the click of a door locking, then felt hands restraining me and clasping over my mouth.

"Edward, you must remain quiet. Screaming will be of no help." Carlisle hissed in my ear. I barely understood what he said through the burning but at the same time in felt right to be still and quiet. Some part of me knew that nobody must know. Part of me knew that this was unlike anything before.

"Oh, why is this happening?" Carlisle moaned.

_If you had only listened! _I wanted to scream but his hand was still over my mouth and I was too weak to really do anything.

It could very well be years or seconds later but the pain eventually left me. My heart was silent and immobile. Great, so I was dead...was there an afterlife? Well there had to be if I was thinking. I opened my eyes and realized I was still in Carlisle's office; staring up at the ceiling I noticed I could see very well. Too well. I could see the grain in the wood on the walls. I stood up and looked out the window. It was dark outside and the light was off in the room so why could I see more clearly than ever?

I heard someone walking to the door. Wait what? This room was too well insulated for that. Here was the sound of a key in a lock and the door swung open revealing Carlisle in the doorway holding three bags of blood. Oh, my it smelled delectable.

"Ah Edward, I see you're up." He smiled tightly to me, " I'm assuming you're thirsty?" Oh hell yeah! My throat burned! I nodded, not trusting my voice.

"Have these. Drink up slowly." He handed me the blood. And for some deranged reason I took it without hesitation, ripped open a bag and drank it. It was delicious!

"I know you must be confused; take a seat and allow me to explain." Carlisle went to his desk and sat down.

"I-I'll stand." I said quietly surprised by how handsome my voice sounded. I just didn't feel the need to sit.

"Okay Edward, first I should apologize for not listening to you last week. I just couldn't believe it; but I'll explain that later." Carlisle sighed. Last week? I had been burning for that long? Last week was a very blurry and vague memory.

"Edward, I need you to remain calm and rational. Can you do that?" he said gently. I nodded in response.

"You are a vampire."

Well that would explain the blood drinking. My head swirled in confusion. Vampires do not exist and I am not a vampire; but why else would I be able to see every dust particle and here a mouse's paw step? This pondering seemed to take about a 74th of a second because Carlisle was sitting there, letting me ponder for quite some time.

"Continue." I urged.

"I'll start from the beginning. Before I met your mother I traveled; around the country and the world. In Washington there is a place named First Beach on a Quileute reserve. I was in Seattle looking for a nice place to spend my week end before a work conference. First Beach seemed like a choice for some quiet fun so I went. I was at the beach when I met a man named Ephraim Black. He was like the chief you could say; when he saw me he went crazy and invited me to dinner with his family. It was quite enjoyably and I stayed well into the night, so late in fact that I was invited to spend the night. I was awake reading in the wee hours of the morning when Ephraim knocked on the door to my room. He said he had to tell me some important _prophecy_. I was slightly interested and found the man intriguing so I listened. _`Long ago` he said `the chief of the Quileute tribe was communicating with his ancestors through the stars. It was a cold and windy night. The moon was not visible through the overcast sky and the trees whispered secrets into the dark. The chief received a prophecy from his ancestor wolves:_

_"One day, many years from this night; a boy will come, and he will be the One.  
Eyes the color of moss , hair the color of fire.  
Face pale as the harvest moon. guide him, teach him, for he is the One who holds  
the power. A cold one he will become, with eyes turning crimson and a thirst for blood.  
For him there will be a quest; for a girl with eyes the color of wood. Together a new world will be created but much will be in their way. Only he can save her from herself. Help Him."_

I really couldn't comprehend anything at all. What? I really could not believe this. Vampire? Prophecy? It was so childish and stupid sounding. I didn't want to accept any of this and the _prophecy _made no sense to me.

"Uh, Edward do you understand?" Carlisle said cautiously. Suddenly anger boiled up inside me.

"Are you kidding me? I understand nothing! I really don't have damn clue as to what's going on. Vampire?" I bellowed.

"Edward, please calm down. I understand why you're upset but you must remain calm." Something like fear flashed across Carlisle's face and it dawned on me. "Oh! You think I'll lose it and kill you! I refuse to be a monster Carlisle! I refuse!"

"I-I'm sorry. I want to help. Edward, you can get through this; but you can't kill people." Carlisle responded quietly.

"Do you think I want to, Carlisle? This is the last thing I would've chosen!"

"Edward, I understand. With my help you'll get through this." Carlisle said gently.

With that a dry sobbed escaped my chest and I became an emotional mess of fear, thirst, anger and guilt.

**Ohkay soooo I know it's not that long but it's really hard to type new vampire stuff.**

**Review**

**TFR Mrs. Shapiro**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: The Virus**

**Author: Mrs. Shapiro**

**Chapter: 9**

**Rating: M **

**Genre: Angst/Romance**

**Parings: BxE (potential others)**

**Summary: Bella and Edward have been hit by a mystery virus that will change their whole being. AU**

**AN: Hey! Ok so if you've noticed I changed the rating to M because I'm paranoid because I said fuck in a chapter. So yeah, sorry for the rushed previous chapter. I promise to do better.**

**Thanks to my BETA!**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...DUH**

**BPOV**

This smart chick forgot that vampires were supposed to burn up in the sun. So imagine my fright when right when the morning sun was about to hit me I remembered; by then it was too late so I braced myself for the pain but received a warm sun sensation, nothing more. I opened my eyes and wasn't even uncomfortable. I stood up from my position leaning against the tree and stretched. My hands went in front of me and KABANG! My hands were reflecting light like a bunch of tiny crystals were embedded in my skin. It was beautiful and mysterious. Just like everything new in my life. I gasped and brought my hand to my face to look closer. It looked like a bunch of diamonds but was not actually different than it had been the previous night.

I returned to the puddle and looked at myself. Every inch of exposed skin glittered beautifully. I burst into a huge grin and laughed in happiness. I closed my eyes and indulged in the feeling of sun on my skin but was quickly cut short by the increasing burn in my throat. By now it had become apparent that it was blood that I was in need of. That explained my attack on that poor innocent doctor.

I really had to decide what to do because I couldn't just stroll into the city and drink a random person dry. No, that wasn't really a good plan. Over the night I'd basically come to terms with what I was. I rationalized that being a vampire was enough of an excuse to be a total bitch. I didn't want to use words like monster or murderer so I settled for female dog. If I was being honest I didn't enjoy entertaining the notion that was killing people but I shoved that into the back of my mind.

It was clear that I'd have to wait until it grew dark before I could run back into the city because I wasn't really in the mood for hiding and sparkling wasn't an option. I also required new clothing which would have to be stolen because I had no money. So I decided to wait until dark and wing it once I got to the city. My only problem was waiting until that time came because I needed to drink now. I passed the time by assessing my strength I could pulverize rock and rip trees out from the earth. It was wicked cool and scary at the same time. I would get easily distracted though by my glittering skin which I found to be beautiful and mesmerizing. Eventually the time came when I could go to the city.

I ran all the way there still baffled by my speed. I established that I'd drink first because it'd be way easier to focus on everything else I had to do. I figured the best person to drink from was someone who wouldn't be reported missing. As much as killed me a hobo was the way to go so I climbed up a ladder and onto the roof tops on which I could run as fast as necessary. I reached down town and jumped down to the street. After walking around a few blocks I found a young man with a beard coming in and dirty clothes lying on the side walk moaning in pain.

"Hey, what wrong?" I asked kneeling down next to him.

"I got hit by a...ow...car. I-i couldn't get to the hospital." He croaked out.

"Is there anyone I can call to come get you or something?" I needed to know if he was homeless or just inconveniently hit.

"No, I was k-kicked out. I'm all ahh alone." He replied painfully.

"I'll make the pain go away." I whispered. Gently rolling him on his back I swallowed back the fear and guilt. He was bleeding from a small cut above his eye brow and his face was all scraped. I guessed that the damage was all internal. I brushed the hair out of his eyes and ran my thumb over the cut to remove the blood. He gasped in pain then his eyes widened in surprise and he brought his hand up to the cut. I was too occupied by the blood on my thumb to notice what was happening but when he made an odd sound of surprise I looked up to find the cut on his head gone. What? I experimentally ran my hands over his face and right before my eyes the scrapes disappeared and became light pink brand new skin.

"Oh, my god!" I gasped. The man opened his eyes and looked at; his face contorted in fear and aw.

"W-what are you?" he asked.

"I-I'm sorry." I dry sobbed and bent down to his neck. Feeling his pulse under his neck skin made my mind shut down and animalistic instincts kicked in. I let out a soft growl, bared my teeth and bit him right in the jugular. I moaned at the taste of his blood flooding into my mouth and down my throat. I could even ignore his screaming. Too soon he was empty but the burning had subsided to a more controllable ache. I needed to dispose of the body; this time in a more disguised manner. Burning the body was my best idea so I picked him up and hid him behind a building.

Looking around I found a second hand clothing store down the street. Upon arrival I checked to see if it was alarm protected. To my dismay it was like most businesses in Phoenix. A car was approaching me so I dashed to the back of the building and jumped up onto a ledge on a window and from there to the roof. To my surprise there was an open window on the roof but not open enough for me to fit. I assumed that since it was already open breaking the window wouldn't set of the alarm. I ripped of the entire window panel from its hinge things and slid through landing neatly on my feet inside the store.

It smelled of moth balls and dust. I looked through the store for something my size and slightly flattering. I decided on a pair of black jeans, a florescent blue tee, a pair of converse that were a size too small but wearable and a pair of sun glasses. Changing out of the hospital gown felt amazing; soon I was back on the street. I made sure the guys body was still unnoticed and then went to find somewhere to get matches. I ended up having to run quite a few miles to a gas station but it was open and I had no money.

I entered the gas station and smiled at the clerk who was a man who appeared to be in his late twenties. He looked at me funny probably because of the late hour and my wearing sunglasses but I couldn't just let him see my red eyes.

"Extreme light sensitivity." I explained. "I have to wear sunglasses everywhere."

"Oh, that's too bad." He smiled back. Oh man, he smelled so good and it took everything I had not to attack him then and there. I stopped breathing and went up to lean over the counter. I needed those matches so I assumed I could maybe get them for free and not have to attack this innocent man.

"Listen," I read his name tag. "Jamie. I need a packet of matches for...something. My problem is that I don't have any money. Is there anything I can do that would make you give them to me for free?" I asked sweetly; leaning over to reveal some of my cleavage. This beauty had to be good for something.

"I'm sorry Miss but I can't do that." He gulped looking at my breasts.

"Are you sure?" I asked running my finger across his cheek.

"Um, well maybe." He was sweating now. I went around to behind the counter and leaned into his ear.

"Nobody has to know." I whispered right up close to his ear making sure to breathe through my mouth.

"O-okay." He stuttered out and ran to grab a pack. After giving them to me I whispered a seductive thanks in his ear and walked out of the gas station moving my hips a bit. As soon as I excited the gas station I inhaled deeply and rid myself of the smell of the young man. I still burned so I found an old man who smelled deeply of alcohol and didn't bother with any nice crap. I broke his neck and drained him dry feeling extremely satisfied when finished. I grabbed that man as well as the other one which was beginning to stink and dumped them in a dumpster, lit a match and burned them until they were unrecognizable. Too soon the sun was beginning to rise and I was back at my patch of trees.

**Ok, so I hope you like this.**

**TFR**

**Mrs. Shapiro**


End file.
